


Побег / Escape

by Sangvinius



Series: Dark Corners and Labyrinths [3]
Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangvinius/pseuds/Sangvinius





	Побег / Escape

Закатное небо заволакивало дымом от горящих прометиевых вышек. Пустынный ландшафт освещался далекими факелами пожаров. Линия фронта была нестабильна, как и все, что касалось искусства войны друкари. Многие могли не согласиться и сказать, что это не война вовсе, а лишь жалкие пиратские набеги, но не про этот случай.  
Архонт Ильтирана восприняла как личное оскорбление, такое ожесточенное сопротивление защитников планеты. Гвардейцы и местные ополченцы дрались за каждый клочок земли и укрепленный населенный пункт. Множество подобных им, разбросанных посреди пустоши, остановило наступление кабала. Штурм главного города-улья представлялся осаждающим, как нечто нереальное.  
Возникла столь необычная ситуация из-за неудачной попытки покушения на архонта. Виновники, двое заговорщиков, ютились сейчас под рокритными развалинами одного из бункеров. Позиции кабала не выделялись из окружающей полутьмы ничем, переговоры происходили жестами и шепотом. Прекрасно видящие в такой темноте, друкари не разжигали костров и не использовали других источников света.  
Осматривая ставку командования кабала, что расположилась в самом целом и укрепленном здании, Лернаэс сощурился. В его план, выверенный и тщательно вынашиваемый, ворвалась либо случайность, либо саботаж.  
Бомба, заложенная под днище Рейдера, на котором ехала Ильтирана, взорвалась на мгновение позже, чем должна была. Архонт уже успела спрыгнуть с транспорта, как раздался взрыв. По плану Ильтирана должна была упасть на землю уже мертвой, но она отделалась лишь ушибами, да несерьезными переломами. Лернаэс считал, что судьба не оставила ему другого выбора. Когда Ильтирана вычеркнула его из списка любовников, перед ним оставался либо путь побега, либо путь предательства и убийства. Оставаться и ждать неминуемой смерти не входило в его планы.  
Сентиментальная привязанность, а возможно и начало серьезных чувств, что явно имели место, не помешали архонту разорвать отношения, что длились почти десять периодов. Лернаэс предполагал, что причиной этой размолвки могла быть и его новообретенная любовница. До этого Найатра никогда не попадалась на глаза архонту. Одна из множества вернорожденных девиц, что населяли крупный кабал ”Пылающих Солнц”. Титул драконта Лернаэс заработал давно и не собирался его терять. Напротив, он метил если не в единоличные правители, то хотя бы в со-правители кабала. Девушка помешала этим планам, даже и не зная о их существовании. Просто была слишком красива и недостаточно опытна, чтобы не афишировать свое присутствие подле драконта. Пока тот ищет способ навсегда закрепиться у трона крайне ревнивой, стареющей, но еще не утратившей свою красоту, главы кабала.  
Тщательно вымеряемый состав бомбы, что должен был сделать покушение неотличимым от случайного попадания артиллерийского снаряда монкеев, спас Лернаэса. Попытка убийства оказалась хорошо замаскированной. Ильтирана была в неописуемом гневе после неудавшегося покушения. Она приказала показать монкеям, что их ”жалкое сопротивление ничто против подлинного мастерства войны друкари”.  
Воинские таланты архонта ограничивались быстрыми и незаметными налетами на поселения, аванпосты и космические станции. Долгая, позиционная война не относилась к их числу. Силы кабала быстро расправились со слабо укрепленными поселениями, но завязли в крупных городах с большими гарнизонами. В любой другой ситуации кабал бы ушел в паутину, не видя нужды в боях за хорошо укрепленные очаги сопротивления. Празднуя легкую победу, друкари бы давно скрылись вместе с огромной добычей, но неудавшееся покушение спутало карты всем.   
Сегодняшний штурм принес Лернаэсу и хорошие вести и плохие. К хорошим можно было отнести то, что его навыки ведения осадной и позиционной войны были явно выше, чем у других драконтов, да и у самой Ильтираны. Подотчетные Лернаэсу войска понесли небольшие потери в ходе штурма, а сам он был лишь легко ранен. Плохая новость была гораздо прозаичнее, архонт завидовала успехам своего драконта. Там где не могла хорошо показать себя она, великолепно показал он. По слухам, которыми полнился лагерь, Ильтирана решила отказаться ото сна и предаться параноидальным расчетам, выискивая возможных заговорщиков и предателей.  
Подобные новости укрепили решимость Лернаэса в том, что им надлежало попробовать еще раз и наконец-то убить его бывшую любовницу. Для осуществления плана пришлось привлечь и Найатру. Девушка оказалась довольно умна и сообразительна, для своих юных лет, но крайне неопытна в интригах и политике кабала.  
Нежное прикосновение к щеке вывело Лернаэса из продолжительных и тяжелых раздумий:  
\- Все никак не можешь заснуть, мой мудрый воин? - ласково прошептала девушка на ухо. Лернаэс отрицательно покачал головой, словно отгоняя плохие мысли, и погладил волосы Найатры цвета расплавленного золота, столь редкого и необычного для друкари. Найатра заметила, что это единственное, что может успокоить его разум после боя.   
\- Да, - шепотом ответил Лернаэс, - мысли не дают покоя. Я даже и не знаю чего ожидать от этой ревнивой ведьмы. Она выбросила меня из своей жизни, будто бы и не были вместе вовсе.  
Напоминание об отношениях с архонтом задели Найатру, но она не обратила внимание на укол ревности и лишь плотнее прижалась к плечу своего командира и любовника.  
\- Она боится, - прошептала комморитка, - Особенно после сегодняшнего штурма. Твой план был хорош. Все выглядело словно авария, а затем будто бы случайно пожар перекинулся на подземные хранилища прометия, умно.  
\- На самом деле все это лежало на поверхности. Я до сих пор не понимаю, как остальные командиры не замечают столь очевидных решений? Густой дым от пожаров скрывает наше приближение на "Рейдерах" и "Веномах", а тем временем, после начала воздушного налета, из-за холмов начинают атаку наши наземные части. Подумать только, мы вынуждены идти в атаку бегом! Почти половина наших транспортов либо вышла из строя, либо уничтожена!  
Вместо ответа Найатра стерла пятно копоти со щеки Лернаэса и вновь принялась проверять повязку на раненом плече драконта. Поморщившись от боли, он удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Кабалиты скоро начнут роптать, - задумчиво прошептал драконт, - сегодняшняя победа отсрочила большое недовольство среди пробирочных. Они несут самые большие потери и вынуждены уже, в большинстве своем, идти в атаку на своих двоих.  
\- Часто ли мой мудрый воин задумывается о судьбе этих ничтожеств? - промурлыкала в ответ Найатра.  
\- Когда от них зависит моя жизнь, моя первейшая задача - это то, чтобы они подчинялись моим приказам. Пробирочные очень быстро перестанут это делать, если страх и уважение передо мной будут меньше, чем их желание спасти свои душонки. - Сказав это, Лернаэс достал флягу с водой и отпил пару глотков. Он помнил, что воду нужно экономить. Еще одна проблема в уже и так длинном списке, что вставал перед глазами драконта каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза и пробовал сосредоточиться на планировании покушения.  
\- Тебе надо поспать.Ты же не хочешь превратиться в такого же безумца. Каким становится наша достопочтенная миледи архонт. - сказала Найатра. Ее слова были полны яда и презрения, которого бы хватило на весь арсенал осколочного оружия, что имелся в распоряжении кабала.  
\- Безумие это лишь еще одна точка зрения. Правда очень сильно расходящаяся с реальностью. Хотя иногда эта точка зрения все же пересекается с разумом и логикой под совершенно необычными и непредставимыми углами, - Лернаэс замер на несколько мгновений, прислушиваясь к погруженному в тьму и тишину городу, - Да, нам нужен сон.  
Следующим утром, кабал выдвинулся в сторону отступающих войск противника. Лернаэс был назначен командовать пешими войсками. Ильтирана выглядела невероятно уставшей. Глаза ввалились, под ними залегли тени, кожа лица, словно сильнее стала обтягивать череп, превращая когда-то гордую красавицу в высохшую мумию.  
\- Лернаэс, твои войска должны будут вычистить город от всех запасов еды и воды, что здесь еще остались, - голос архонта стал хриплым и утратил прежнюю мелодичность, - затем выдвинуться к точке сбора. Там мы будем готовить атаку на последний город, что отделяет нас от главного улья.  
\- Миледи, прошу меня простить, какова окончательная цель нашего налета? - спросил Даэрнатос другой драконт кабала. Ильтирана стиснула зубы в гневе и посмотрела испепеляющим взглядом на него.  
\- Окончательная цель нашего налета - это голова губернатора этой планеты, которую я лично срублю, а затем напьюсь крови, все еще вытекающей из нее. После этого я искупаюсь в ванной наполненной кровью его детей и близких, за то что они посмели оказывать сопротивление так долго. - глаза архонта закатились в предвкушении и она лихорадочно облизала языком пересохшие губы. Остальные офицеры, присутствующие здесь, не были столь уверены в возможности кабала и его лидера захватить столицу. По предоставленным Лернаэсу сводкам, четверть бойцов кабала была убита, еще примерно четверть была ранена и не могла сражаться.   
Приказом архонта они должны были остаться в этом городе, дабы не задерживать наступление.  
”Она могла бы просто закопать их с головой в песок, результат был бы тем же,” - подумал про себя Лернаэс, - ”Они не протянут и недели. Любая контратака и можно смело записывать их в список окончательных потерь.”  
\- Драконт Лернаэс, а вы что думаете? - обратилась к нему Ильтирана. В глазах эльдарки светились недобрые огоньки, а взгляд, казалось, не мог сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. Лернаэса осенило: ”Она же сейчас находится под действием наркотического дурмана.” Мысли драконта забегали, словно стая когтистых извергов, живущих обычно под аренами культов ведьм и питающихся остатками боев и празднеств.  
\- Я думаю, что если мы оставим раненых в этом городе, то мы больше их никогда не увидим. Можно сразу записывать их в число мертвецов! К тому же, нам надо не забывать о пленных, коих становится огромное количество. Они нужны нам, чтобы избежать когтей Голодной *****, но их уже в десять раз больше чем всех наших воинов вместе взятых, включая раненых и убитых! Если они найдут в себе силы организовать бунт, то мы потеряем и раненых и город!  
\- Вижу, я не зря решила тебя оставить позади, ты явно не можешь смотреть на нашу цель с той же перспективы, с которой смотрю на нее я! Возьми тех из раненых, что могут сами идти и держать скорость бега, и отправляйся следом за нами. Место встречи остается тем же, - архонт указала длинным, изящным пальцем на каньон на голопроэкторе, - Вопросы! - с вызовом произнесла Ильтирана. Лернаэс замешкался: ”Она совсем обезумела. Это же идеальное место чтобы угодить в засаду!”  
\- Слушаюсь миледи, я соберу всех способных сражаться и выступлю немедля.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - угрожающе прошипела Ильтирана, - доложите по дальней связи о том когда выступите. Свободны.  
После слов архонта у Лернаэса не осталось сомнений в том, что архонт утратила связь с реальностью и уже не может воспринимать происходящее здраво и с трезвым умом. В свое временное убежище драконт вернулся мрачнее тучи. Найатра испуганно посмотрела на него, не зная, что ей делать. Их отношения были еще юны и она не умела играть на струнах его души. Ей не под силу было изменить настроение своего любовника, сделать его более радостным или хотя бы не таким угрюмым и печальным.  
\- Мой мудрый воин, что случилось?  
\- Ильтирана велела нам собирать среди раненых тех, кто может идти в бой и продолжать наступление. Архонт возглавит авангард, я командую арьергардом. Пешим арьергардом! - поморщившись от скрытой в глубине ярости, сказал драконт.  
\- Но как мы их догоним бегом. Даже те у кого остались силы, не смогут долго держать необходимый темп, - глаза девушки выдавали ее испуг, граничащий с ужасом, - Ты должен что-то придумать! - взмолилась она.  
\- Я уже придумал, - Лернаэс с холодной уверенностью взглянул на свою подчиненную и ухмыльнулся, - машины мон’ки. Их достаточно много. Они неуклюжи и медлительны, но достаточно надежны и просты в использовании.  
Глаза Найатры выдавали подлинное восхищение. Драконт предлагал довольно простое решение. Решение, что будто бы лежало у всех на виду, но именно поэтому оно становилось таким сложным в поиске. Не каждый друкари может взглянуть себе под ноги, дабы увидеть очевидное. Именно поэтому сейчас Найатра вновь обрела надежду на то, что она сможет выжить и снова увидеть Коммораг.  
Авангард во главе с архонтом уже отбыл, а поисковые отряды только закончили сбор необходимого транспорта. Здесь было все, что могло двигаться: обычные автокары, ”Химеры”, что остались целыми и способными передвигаться, даже тяжелые транспорты. Прометий, что был во взорвавшемся хранилище под городом, очень бы пригодился сейчас Лернаэсу и его войску. Огромный кратер, что остался на этом месте сейчас был заполнен трупами защитников, нападающих, а также телами жертв празднества, устроенного по случаю захвата города. Понимая это, Лернаэс также понимал, что без диверсии, около трети имеющихся у него кабалитов скорее всего заполняли бы какую-то другую яму. Возможно, вырытую специально для убитых.  
Найатра села на место водителя в "Химере", Лернаэс встал на место командира. Остальные члены экипажа командирского транспорта, еще не сели и девушка рискнула обратиться с вопросом, что давно ее волновал:  
\- Мой мудрый воин, может мы сбежим с оставшимися у тебя войсками обратно в Коммораг? - Найатра с надеждой посмотрела на Лернаэса, желая увидеть в его глазах то, чего она так хотела. Решимость бросить Ильтирану с ее безумными планами на произвол судьбы. - Они верны только тебе и никому больше. Ты вывел их из пекла, где они должны были сгинуть. Позволь им вести себя за тобой. К новым свершениям, а не на смерть!  
Лернаэс тяжело вздохнул, подняв уставший взгляд на Найатру, что с надеждой и мольбой смотрела на своего командира и любовника.  
\- Даже если бы я бросил Ильтирану на произвол судьбы. У нас нет обратного пути на Коммораг, - Лернаэс тяжело опустился на место командира "Химеры", - На этой планете нет стабильного портала в Паутину. Нам нужна портальная установка Ильтираны. Мы здесь заперты. С нашим безумным архонтом, мон’кеями и этой проклятой пустошью.  
Найатра обреченно посмотрела на Лернаэса. Словно бы отказываясь принимать свое бедственное положение, она встряхнула головой, проверила как лежат волосы и надела шлем.  
\- Значит, мы вырвем из ее скрюченных рук то, что нам нужно и покинем этот проклятый кусок песка, пыли и наших страданий!  
\- Если мы хотим жить. У нас просто нет другого выхода. Заводи двигатель, мы выдвигаемся. - скомандовал Лернаэс.  
Сказав это, он открыл люк "Химеры" и высунулся, чтобы осмотреть свои войска. Они были похожи больше на огромный Вааагх орков, нежели на армию друкари. Сделав отмашку рукой, он скомандовал начало марша. Массовый рев заводящихся двигателей едва не оглушил драконта: ”Как вообще можно воевать на чем-то столь громком, что тебя будет слышно за километры!”. - подумал Лернаэс.  
Высушенный, словно умирающий оазис, город остался позади, все еще освещаемый огнем пожарищ. Все пленные были собраны и посажены в самые большие транспорты, которые только нашлись в этом городе. Огромные, извергающие облака черного дыма, они вызывали у Лернаэса отвращение своим неуклюжим видом, оглушительным рокотом, а также исторгаемой вонью сожженного прометия.  
Утренние пустоши встретили войско друкари на удивление хорошей погодой и еще не разрушенной до основания дорогой. Недоедание, нехватка воды были большой проблемой, но это еще не все, что омрачало воинов Лернаэса. Шепот Голодной Суки спустя две недели после начала налета, превратился в зовущий, манящий, настойчивый голос. С каждым произнесенным словом из-за пелены, жизненные силы темных эльдар утекали в ее ненасытные уста.  
Лернаэс понимал. Если пленные будут потеряны, его воинам будет некого пытать и мучить, дабы ослабить и заглушить настойчивый шепот проклятой богини и напитать свои иссыхающие души. Если изъять эманации боли и страданий, получаемые от пытаемых пленных мон’кеев, то очень скоро кинжалы и мечи его воинов обратятся друг на друга, убивая, пытая и калеча, чтобы продлить агонию жизни в реальном пространстве.  
Чтобы защитить еще живых рабов, Лернаэс выстроил самые бронированные машины по периметру. В случаи неожиданного нападения удар пришелся бы на те транспорты, что хотя бы примерно могли его выдержать. В дальние разъезды были отправлены кабалиты, которые смогли найти самые быстрые машины.   
Примитивные, двухколесные механизмы, что требовали от владельца умения держать баланс. Они были слишком грубыми на эльдарский взгляд, но хотя бы позволяли насладиться высокой скоростью. В сравнении со скоростью гравициклов, они были словно мерзкие ползающие слизняки, но другие машины на роль разведчиков попросту не годились.  
"Колонна двигается непозволительно медленно, - размышлял про себя Лернаэс, - но зато все раненные и пленные были собраны. Войско не будет обескровлено и сохранит силы, вместо того чтобы их тратить на пеший марш бросок, потратит их на мон’ки."  
Каньон, обозначенный Ильтираной как место встречи, виднелся в дали, скалы, что предворяли вход были освещены закатным солнцем. Лернаэс был изможден, корпус "Химеры" перегрелся под палящим солнцем за время перехода. Внутри было настоящее пекло. Драконт сменил свою подчиненную за рычагами управления. Девушка заснула, уткнув лицо в колени. Лишь иногда подергивающиеся кончики ушей, говорили о том, что она готова в любой момент встрепенуться и вступить в бой.  
\- Найатра, просыпайся! Мы почти приехали. - эльдарка тут же схватилась за притороченный к поясу осколочный пистолет и оглянулась в поисках противника. Проснувшись окончательно и поняв, что никакой угрозы нет, девушка успокоилась.  
\- Выгляни в люк. Посмотри в дальномер. Есть ли в каньоне войска кабала. - скомандовал Лернаэс. Потянувшись, разминая застоявшиеся мышцы, Найатра взяла прибор и открыла люк, чтобы посмотреть на окрестности. Пустоши из песчаной пустыни переходили в каменистое предгорье, где и начинался каньон, обозначенный как место встречи. Девушка, повинуясь мимолетному желанию, сняла шлем и распустила волосы, давая ветру поиграть с ними. Длинная, золотая лента украсила головную "Химеру" колонны. Многие водители едва не потеряли управление своими машинами, засмотревшись на столь необычное зрелище.  
\- Мой драконт, - ответила Найатра, - я вижу следы боя. Явно кто-то стрелял из темных копий. Отметины от выстрелов видны на скалах у входа в каньон. Тел убитых нет. Вражеских машин тоже нет.  
\- Забирайся внутрь. Закрой люки и не смей больше снимать шлем, - не оборачиваясь, скомандовал Лернаэс. Девушка удивленно посмотрела на своего командира и поспешила заплести обратно волосы, чтобы надеть шлем. - Головным машинам продолжить движение. Охранение транспортов, сбавить ход и ждать результатов осмотра. Войскам держать под прицелом ближайшие возвышенности. Подготовить тяжелое вооружение. Вести только прицельный огонь. Заряды темных копий экономить, - скомандовал своим войскам Лернаэс по дальней связи, - Найатра, встань за орудийную установку этой машины. Она примитивна, но для стрельбы по небронированным мон’кеям подойдет.  
Девушка послушно заняла место в башне, осваиваясь с управлением мультилазером. Подъехав на достаточно близкую дистанцию, Лернаэс остановил "Химеру" и начал дожидаться, пока разведчики на легких двухколесных машинах осмотрят вход в каньон, а также смыкающиеся над ним скалы. Огромная колонна под командованием драконта была как на ладони. С возвышенностей открывался прекрасный вид для неожиданной атаки или засады. В самом каньоне, даже несмотря на ширину, было невероятно много мест для минирования. Лернаэс допускал вероятность того, что мон’кеи не будут минировать этот каньон. Они видели, что все транспорты друкари перемещаются по воздуху, паря в нескольких метрах над землей. Хотя, на месте военачальника мон’кеев он бы все равно заминировал этот каньон. Уж слишком важен он был для последующего наступления.  
Между войсками кабала и столичным городом-ульем, оставался всего один укрепленный город. Размерами он превышал тот, что остался позади, а значит, потери будут еще больше, взять этот город еще сложнее. Нужен был новый план, что позволит уменьшить потери или вовсе их избежать. После целого дня переезда голод все сильнее напоминал о себе. Лернаэс даже начинал подумывать о том, чтобы пустить умирающих мон’кеев в пищу, но представив это, все же понимал, что еще не настолько голоден.  
\- Милорд, что прикажите делать. Вход в каньон осмотрен. Засады нет. Противники не обнаружены. - отрапортовали по дальней связи кабалиты.  
\- Выдвигаемся в каньон. Двигайтесь медленно. Возьмите работающие сканеры и осматривайте каждый метр на предмет мин и ловушек. - скомандовал драконт по дальней связи.  
Дождавшись кабалитов, что пошли вперед, выступая в качестве импровизированных саперов, Лернаэс дал самый малый ход "Химере". Его задача состояла в том, чтобы в случае засады дать надежное укрытие своему передовому отряду. По каньону колонна стала продвигаться совсем медленно. Обнаруженные небольшие минные заграждения Найатра расстреливала из мультилазера, постоянно ругаясь на неудобный прицел. Да и то, что "Химера" явно не была рассчитана на рослую эльдарку, тоже не добавляло удобства. Девушка множество раз уже случайно билась высокой тульей шлема о внутренние переборки "Химеры", а также о крышу башни. Лернаэс отметил изобретательность Найатры. В конструировании нецензурных реплик в адрес мон’кеев. Начинала она обычно с разработчиков ”сих транспортных убожеств”, заканчивала способами появления на свет сборщиков на производственных линиях.  
Во время очередного столкновения, Лернаэс, кроме стука шлема Найатры о стенки башни и кратких чертыханий, услышал еще стук камня, ударившегося о крышу корпуса.  
\- Передовой отряд. Осмотрите верх каньона. Там может быть противник. Возьмите альпинистское снаряжение, если понадобится взбираться наверх, - Не дожидаясь отчета, Лернаэс жестами скомандовал Найатре высунуться в люк и через дальномер осмотреть верх каньона.   
\- Я никого не вижу. Возможно, тебе показалось…  
\- Изволь обращаться ко мне по званию! - прорычал Лернаэс, - мы все же не в твоем будуаре, чтобы обмениваться любезностями.  
\- Слушаюсь, мой драконт, - обиженно ответила девушка. Лернаэсу, казалось, что его интуиция словно бы взбесилась. Предчувствие чего-то плохого не отпускало и только сильнее впивалось в его разум.  
\- Ищи тщательнее. Там должно что-то быть.   
Спустя несколько долгих мгновений Найатра вновь чертыхнулась и прокричала:  
\- Газуй! Там сверху мон’кеи с этими реактивными трубами!  
Лернаэс не стал одергивать девушку за несоблюдение субординации и рванул на своей "Химере" вперед, попутно крича по дальней связи команды своей колонне. Передовой отряд, что отыскивал мины, запрыгнул на верх боевого отделения одной из идущих впереди машин. Затем последовал выстрел. Первая ракета разорвалась в метре позади от "Химеры" Лернаэса. Второй выстрел был гораздо точнее. Найтару спасла молниеносная скорость рефлексов. Спрыгнув с места командира и юркнув вниз боевого отделения, она спряталась за лаз аккумулятором, что питал главное орудие. Взрыв уничтожил башню, сорвав с погона корпуса. Лернаэс почувствовал острую жгучую боль ниже правой лопатки. Сжав зубы, он собрал все свои силы, чтобы не застонать от боли и не потерять контроль над машиной. Один из осколков пробил насквозь сиденье механика-водителя и броню Лернаэса. Второй осколок срикошетил от высокой тульи его шлема, оставив сильную зарубку на ней. Теплая влага начал стекать по спине, вместе с ней пришла и слабость, что словно бы плотным одеялом начала окутывать Лернаэса. Сосредоточившись на дороге, драконт краем глаза заметил неестественное возвышение на песке впереди и отвернул "Химеру" в последний момент. Задев гусеницей небрежно поставленную мину, он откинул ее к стене каньона, чем спас "Химеру", идущую прямо за ним. Сквозь дыру в корпусе, где раньше была башня, драконт услышал легкий стрекот осколочных винтовок и более гулкий осколочных пушек.  
Лернаэс слабо улыбнулся:  
\- Хотя бы открыть огонь по жалким мон’кеям они смогли без моей команды.  
В смотровой щели механика-водителя он к своему счастью увидел знакомый силуэт "Рейдера", сопровождаемый множеством гравициклов и "Веномов". Набирая высоту, юркие транспорты друкари вылетели из каньона и открыли огонь по засадным войскам гвардии, не только расстреливая, но тараня и скидывая гвардейцев в пропасть. Крики падающих сверху мон'кеев, были словно музыка для ушей Лернаэса.  
Оглушенная взрывом, но чудом избежавшая ранений, Найатра встала и увидев пробитое осколком сидение механика-водителя, бросилась к Лернаэсу.  
\- Мой драконт... Лернаэс... ты ранен?  
\- Как видишь, да, но жить буду...  
\- Давай я сменю тебя за рычагами? Ты итак вел эту машину почти весь световой день!  
\- Нет! Лучше пусть хоть кто-то один будет боеспособным, чем никто. Ты вымотаешься гораздо быстрее. А я все равно не смогу нормально отдохнуть, с двумя серьезными ранениями. Нужен кто-то, кто сможет лучше тебя позаботиться о моих ранах. Не принимай на свой счет, - сказал Лернаэс девушке, что уже собралась было обидеться на его слова, но потом поняла, что рана драконта куда серьезнее, чем она подумала изначально, - Возьми мой меч и бласт пистолет и не отходи от меня. Тебе придется стать моим чемпионом, что будет говорить за меня на языке меча. Если потребуется.  
Найатра, не веря своим ушам, потянулась за ножнами знаменитого меча Лернаэса ”Вспышки Боли”, что совмещал в себе свойства обычного силового меча и агонизатора. Каждый нанесенный им удар оставлял незаживающую рану на теле противника. Передававшийся из поколения в поколении, этот клинок был настоящим фамильным оружием. Аккуратно распустив перевязь меча, девушка закрепила ее на своих бедрах. Тяжесть клинка приятно бодрила, казалось, даже придавала сил. Мимолетная мысль о предательстве Лернаэса мелькнула в голове Найатры. Убить драконта, а потом доложить Ильтиране о том, что именно он замыслил изначальное покушение на архонта. А самое главное забрать меч себе. Девушка тут же отогнала эту мысль прочь. Она прекрасно понимала, что сейчас ей не выжить без Лернаэса, не на этой войне, да даже и в мирной жизни кабала его опыт и советы были бесценны для нее. Какая-то часть Найатры противилась убийству любовника еще и из-за испытываемых чувств к нему. Симпатия и эмоциональная привязанность усилилась невероятно после начала этого рейда, что раскрыл истинный потенциал драконта.  
Колонна, наконец, выехала из каньона и оказалась в пустоши почти ничем неотличимой от той, что она покинула несколько часов назад. Солнце этого мира уже давно село и единственным источником света был виднеющийся вдалеке шпиль улья. Из-за своей высоты громада улья выступала тусклым факелом для долины, освещая все неярким светом, напоминающим друкари Украденные солнца Комморага. Перед ульем расположился город, освещенный не столь сильно, но все еще бросающий свет в ночное небо.  
Несколько отрядов кабалитов на "Рейдерах" и "Веномах" стали сопровождать колонну в сторону лагеря. Укрытый выступом скалы от находящегося вдалеке города, лагерь был развернут по всем правилам ведения войны друкари. Генераторы маскировочного поля, что укрывали его от чужих глаз, дозорные, спрятанные под хамелеолиновыми плащами. Все технологическое могущество старшей расы было обращено на сокрытие местоположения лагеря.  
\- Опыт этого рейда пошел на пользу Ильтиране и остальным драконтам. - ухмыльнувшись, прошептал Лернаэс. - Все. Силы мои на исходе. Меняемся. - сказал он Найатре, что тут же подскочила к сиденью механика-водителя, готовая сменить за рычагами раненого командира.  
Лернаэсу пришлось напрячь всю свою силу воли, чтобы не застонать от чудовищной боли, что пронзила спину, когда он встал с сиденья. Он почуял, что Найатра одновременно жадно вдохнула эманации его страданий и одновременно ужаснулась количеством потерянной им крови.  
\- Твою рану нужно срочно обработать. Иначе ты скоро умрешь! Либо тебя убьет сама Ильтирана. За то, что ты не сможешь держать перед ней ответ на военном совете! - прокричала девушка.  
\- Не кричи! Я сам знаю. Сиденье хотя бы помогало держать осколок на месте. Теперь это нужно сделать быстро. Делай ты, если уверена в своих силах. - огрызнулся Лернаэс. Найатра отреагировала на реплику своего любовника недовольным фырканьем.   
Быстро усадив его к себе спиной, она принялась снимать с него броню, стараясь не задеть рану. Обнажив спину драконта, кабалитка аккуратно без помощи хирургических инструментов вынула осколок одним движением. Смазала рану тканью, пропитанной обеззараживающими составами, что не только предотвратили заражение раны, но и частично снизили кровотечение. Достав иглу, Найатра принялась как можно быстрее зашивать рану, не заботясь о ровности и красоте получающегося шва. Закончив работу, она слизала кровь со своих пальцев и поцеловала шею Лернаэса.  
\- Вот видишь! А ты не верил в мои способности! - промурлыкала девушка.  
\- В любом случае. Сильно лучше мне не станет в ближайшее время. - устало проговорил Лернаэс. - Нам нужно раздобыть чего-нибудь поесть, перед тем как докладывать о состоянии дел архонту.  
Найатра недовольно фыркнула при упоминании Ильтираны. Она сегодня не подвергалась серьезной опасности в отличии от тех кто ехал в колонне. Зайдя в боевое отделение "Химеры", девушка взяла несколько саморазогревающихся гвардейских пайков. На изысканный вкус любого эльдара это было отвратительно, но нельзя было игнорировать высокую питательность этой еды. Взяв один себе и отдав два Лернаэсу, девушка устроилась на месте радиста и принялась за скромную трапезу.  
Пережевывая почти безвкусные куски протеиновой кашицы, драконт начал обдумывать план атаки на город. Множество идей роились в его голове словно злобные жалошершни, гнездо которых побеспокоили. Отметая одну идею за другой, он и не заметил, как по борту "Химеры" постучали.  
\- Мой драконт! Госпожа Ильтирана желает видеть вас.  
\- Я скоро буду. - устало ответил Лернаэс, отставляя недоеденный паек, и жестом командуя Найатре, следовать за ним.  
Палаточный лагерь, скрывающийся в тени маскировочных полей, раскинулся под защитой горы в небольшой каменистой низине. Множество малых шатров раскинулись кругами вокруг большого, в котором жила Ильтирана. Найатра чувствовала, хищническим чутьем друкари, что каждое движение давалось Лернаэсу тяжело. Однако это не сломило волю драконта и он продолжал, чеканя шаг, идти в сторону центра лагеря. Вход в шатер архонта охраняли двое из шести выживших инкубов Ильтираны. При приближении Лернаэса они включили силовые поля своих двуручных клейвов, что начали угрожающе потрескивать. Разглядев знаки отличия драконта, инкубы разошлись в стороны, пропуская его внутрь.  
Прохлада шатра Ильтираны приятно удивляла. Регулятор атмосферы был приведен в исправное состояние и насыщал воздух свежестью, к явному удовольствию архонта. Ильтирана возлежала на кушетке, захваченной как трофей из резиденции правителя города, что захватил Лернаэс. Она была пьяна и одурманена наркотиками. Когда эльдарка встала и подошла к Лернаэсу, он учуял знакомый, немного пряный запах толченых корней шъяванского остролиста. По слухам этот наркотик позволял не спать многие сутки и до предела обострял все рефлексы, а также чувствительность слуха и зрения. Правда Ильтирана забыла или прекрасно знала, но не стала принимать во внимание, сильнейшую наркотическую зависимость, что могла быть вызвана лишь однократным применением этого наркотика.  
\- Драконт Лернаэс! - воскликнула хозяйка шатра. - Вы, кажется, хотели мне что-то доложить? - угрожающе промурлыкала Ильтирана.  
\- Миледи. Все войска, а также провизия и пленные были доставлены по вашему приказу.  
\- Это я вижу и это замечательно. Но разве в вашей светлой голове не нашлось более изящной идеи. Нежели воспользоваться транспортами мон’ки. - сказала эльдарка, подойдя почти вплотную к драконту. На ней был неполный боевой доспех, позволяющий насладиться открытым декольте, а также изяществом ее ног. К несчастью для Ильтираны даже самки мон’кеев вызвали бы сейчас в Лернаэсе больше желания и вожделения, чем ее высушенное, словно у мумии, тело. От былой красоты оставалось все меньше и меньше. К своему удивлению драконт не чувствовал отвращения. Нет. Он чувствовал нечто схожее с жалостью, перемешанное с явным презрением. ”И Этой женщиной я когда-то восхищался!” - чуть вслух не произнес Лернаэс.  
\- Я жду ответа! - угрожающим тоном произнесла Ильтирана.  
\- Других вариантов просто не было, миледи. Мон’ки не оставили нам выбора. - по едва заметной дрожи своего бывшего любовника архонт догадалась, что с ним что-то не так. Зайдя ему за спину, эльдарка увидела пробитую пластину и наспех зашитую рану.  
\- Оу! Я так полагаю, переход прошел не очень гладко? - пальцы эльдарки скользнули под броню, ощупывая кожу, дабы прочувствовать фактуру ранения, - Осколок! Я же права? - Лернаэс едва заметно кивнул, соглашаясь, - Знаешь, что я для себя поняла? Я скучаю по вкусу твоей крови. Мне так нравился ее вкус. Наполненный жизненной силой только что съеденного великолепного ужина. Прекрасного амасека. Насыщенный страданиями рабов, запытанных в честь наших амурных встреч. Я хочу почувствовать его вновь! - с этими словами Ильтирана когтями впилась, в только что зашитую рану, и разорвала ее еще сильнее. Затем жадными губами кровопийцы она впилась в истекающего кровью Лернаэса.  
Очнулся Лернаэс уже в "Химере", в которой он пересек пустошь и каньон. Рядом он услышал тихие всхлипы, на сиденье радиста сидела, сжавшись в комочек, Найатра и тихо плакала. В попытке успокоить свою любовницу, он попытался протянуть руку, но та, безвольной плетью, стукнулась о боковину сиденья. Очнувшаяся от неожиданного стука, эльдарка кинулась к Лернаэсу, заключая его в объятья.  
\- Ты живой! - стерла слезы рукой Найатра, - Я думала ты умер, и я осталась одна. Тебя принесли еле живого. Твой пульс едва прощупывался! Дыхание прерывистое! Я не знала, что мне делать! Не оставляй меня! - взмолилась девушка.  
\- Соберись! - угрожающе прошипел Лернаэс. - Ты солдат кабала ”Пылающих Солнц”, а не отребье с низов Комморага! Имей гордость держать себя в руках! - Мне нужно согреться и поесть. Завтра будет новый день и мы пойдем в атаку. Ильтирана не удержится от возможности атаковать, не сбавляя темп, - драконт строго посмотрел на свою подчиненную, - Неси еды, воды и одеяло. Прикажи бойцам не экономить. Возможно, завтра нам это уже не пригодится.  
Дождавшись Найатру с едой и водой, Лернаэс жадно набросился на невероятно вкусные консервы из грокса. Невероятно вкусными они были на фоне гвардейских пайков, что они ели до этого. Вода из фляги показалась ему фруктовым нектаром. Выкинув пустую банку в дыру где когда-то была башня, Лернаэс лег у стены. Спиной к едва теплой лаз батарее. Драконт прекрасно знал, про коварство погоды в пустыне. Палящий, удушающий зной стремительно сменялся сковывающим, обманчивым холодом. Кажущийся по-началу, долгожданной прохладой, после немилосердного жара дня, он забирал последние силы у путников, оставляя на утро лишь окоченевшие трупы. У приблизившейся Найатры, уже шел пар изо рта, а по ее телу изредка пробегала дрожь. Девушка заключила своего любовника в объятия и плотно прижалась к нему, накрыв обоих одеялом. В иной ситуации Лернаэс едва бы мог сдерживаться от вожделения. Сейчас же, он мог лишь успокаивающе поглаживать девушку по голове. Найатра сжала кулачки и прошептала:  
\- Мы завтра умрем?  
\- Нет. Если Ильтирана послушает мой план, то возможно мы будем живы.  
\- Она же сошла с ума, как ты можешь на это рассчитывать?  
\- Я все же знаю эту женщину, она не безумна. Нет. Она напугана сверх всякой меры. Она не спит, не потому что не хочет, а потому что не может спать, из-за страха проснуться с ножом в горле.  
\- Но архонт, что стал столь жалок, не достоин зваться архонтом?  
\- Недостоин. Нам нужно, чтобы она дала приказ о штурме города. Затем уже будем действовать мы. А теперь спи, ты нужна мне завтра полной сил и отдохнувшей.  
Лернаэс разбудил Найатру с первыми лучами местного светила, робко заглядывающими в боевое отделение подбитой "Химеры". Потянувшись, девушка первым делом принялась осматривать рану Лернаэса. К ранению от осколка теперь добавились еще и следы от когтей архонта. Недовольно цокнув языком, Найатра принялась латать доспехи своего командира, пока тот изучал голосвиток, что Ильтирана прикрепила к его броне прошлой ночью.  
\- Как я и говорил. Она хочет напасть как можно скорее, не сбавляя темп наступления.  
\- В этом есть какой-то смысл? - недовольно дернув кончиком уха, спросила Найатра.  
\- На самом деле, не особо много. Укрепления этого города еще лучше, чем у предыдущего. Нам неизвестен размер гарнизона, что стоит на его охране. Полон ли он сейчас и хорошо ли вооружен.  
\- В любом случае, время сейчас работает против нас, - поразмыслив сказала Найатра, - Элемент неожиданности потерян. Это значит. Чем дольше мы здесь провозимся, тем лучше мон’ки будут готовы к нашему нападению. - с умным видом заключила девушка.  
\- Ты быстро учишься. Это хорошо, - довольно ухмыльнулся Лернаэс, - только нужно сделать все так, чтобы как можно больше войск кабала пережили безумную авантюру Ильтираны. Теперь собирай все, что тебе нужно для боя и выдвигаемся. Нас ждут на военном совете.  
Как и ночью, шатер Ильтираны встретил их прохладой и приглушенным светом. Архонт возлежала на роскошной кушетке, покуривая через трубку свой любимый наркотик. Перед ней стоял огромный гололит, на котором отображалась долина с городом и столичным ульем. Остальные драконты вместе со свитой стояли полукругом вокруг гололита.  
\- Драконт Лернаэс, вот и вы! Мы как раз приступили к обсуждению плана атаки. - игривым тоном проскрипела Ильтирана.  
\- Приветствую миледи. Тогда разрешите сходу внести предложение.  
\- Разрешаю. - заинтересованно ответила архонт.  
\- Предлагаю использовать самые бронированные транспорты мон’ки, что были захвачены нами ранее, в качестве движущихся щитов для наших войск. Форсируем двигатели этих машин, дабы придать им нужную скорость. Заклиним рычаги управления, чтобы они не свернули. Местность здесь пологая, направление менять не придется. Затем, когда до города останется дистанция достаточная для рывка, наши войска выйдут из под прикрытия импровизированных щитов и устремятся в атаку с максимальной скоростью. Так мы сможем избежать самых больших потерь. Атаку предлагаю начать на закате. Местное светило как раз будет слепить глаза мон’ки. Расчет состоит в том, чтобы с последними лучами света проникнуть в город и устроить там резню. - по лицу Ильтираны Лернаэс мог понять, что она одновременно в восторге и в бешенстве. В восторге от столь простого и, вероятно, действенного плана, в бешенстве от того, что никто из драконтов не предложил чего-то сравнимого по эффективности.  
\- В качестве устрашения можно еще привязать цепями и колючей проволокой рабов к корпусам этих машин. Выйдет великолепный устрашающий маневр! - хищно ухмыльнулась Ильтирана. Все драконты, включая Лернаэса, согласно кивнули. Всеобщее одобрение ее собственной идеи, явно улучшило настроение архонта. Впервые за много дней на лице Ильтираны заиграла искренняя улыбка. - Чтож. Решено! Приступайте! Выделите для драконта Лернаэса "Рейдер" и мы можем на этом закончить.  
Найатра была явно обрадована этой новостью. Мысли о стремительном полете явно захватили разум девушки, что едва не пустилась в пляс, когда офицеры со свитой начали покидать шатер.  
\- Держи себя в руках! - прошипел Лернаэс на ухо эльдарке, - То что архонт выделила нам "Рейдер", означает лишь то, что она хочет держать нас на виду!  
Настроение Найатры резко ухудшилось. Девушка пожалела о том, что сняла шлем и не могла в тихую выругаться, и помянуть крепким словцом архонта и ее паранойю. Лернаэс начал руководить приготовлениями к атаке. Найатра тенью следовала за своим командиром, не отставая ни на шаг. Девушке нравилось положение первого меча драконта. Особенно сильно ей нравилось внимание со стороны других кабалитов, что заглядывались теперь не только на ее красоту, но и на меч, имевший довольно зловещую репутацию в кабале.  
К вечеру Найатре пришлось слегка поддерживать утомившегося Лернаэса, чтобы тот не упал от усталости. Используя всю свою гордость и остатки сил, драконт запрыгнул сам в "Химеру", чтобы забрать свои вещи, но затем Найатра услышала звук упавшего тела. Заглянув внутрь "Химеры", она увидела Лернаэса, потерявшего сознание. Юркнув внутрь, девушка подняла своего любовника за плечи и устроила его поудобнее у себя на коленях. Найатра помнила, что скоро будет дана команда к началу атаки и им нужно быть на "Рейдере", рядом с архонтом. Ей нужно было как-то привести своего любовника в чувство. Иначе она рисковала навлечь на себя гнев Ильтираны, а также серьезно ослабить позиции своего командира в кабале.  
Девушка почувствовала волну паники подступающую к ней. Проверив дыхание драконта, она убедилась в том, что он находится в очень глубоком сне. Лихорадочно перебирая варианты, отбрасывая неосуществимые или недоступные, она остановилась на одном. План должен был сработать, но он явно не понравится Лернаэсу. Достав из поясной сумки инъектор с боевым наркотиком, что она за кругленькую сумму выторговала у союзного кабалу гомункула, Найатра вколола его в шею драконта. Первые десять секунд ничего не происходило, затем Лернаэс очнулся, делая резкий вдох утопающего, что внезапно оказался на берегу. Драконт медленно обернулся, и Найатра застыла в ужасе. На девушку сейчас смотрели два глаза, налитых кровью и безумием. Руки Лернаэса потянулись к шее кабалитки, скрюченные, словно лапы зверя. Найатра не успела даже разглядеть момент, когда любовник сомкнул руки на ее шее. Когда Лернаэс пришел в себя, девушка едва дышала, сама находясь на грани обморока.  
\- Я тебе говорил, что эти вещи опасны, - хриплым голосом прошептал драконт, - прости… я не хотел. - откашлившись, Найатра лишь испуганно кивнула в ответ. Забрав все необходимое снаряжение из "Химеры", они пошли к "Рейдеру", что для них выделила Ильтирана.  
Радость и предвкушение предстоящего полета на "Рейдере" испортило изменившееся поведение Лернаэса. На вопросы Найатры он отвечал урывками, огрызался на любые попытки с ним заговорить. Даже сжимал и разжимал кулаки, словно бы едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы на кого-нибудь наброситься.  
Заняв место рулевого на "Рейдере", он скомандовал своим войскам завести двигатели приманок и отправить их в самоубийственную атаку.  
Грохот сотен заведенных двигателей раскатом грома пронесся по долине. Вопли и крики привязанных и распятых на этих машинах были приятным аккомпанементом для Лернаэса, что хищно улыбнулся под шлемом и облизал пересохшие губы. Устремленные прямо на город сотни машин разных размеров, под кроваво-красные лучи заходящего светила, предвещали рокотом двигателей надвигающееся кровопролитие.  
Показавшийся вдалеке город тут же ответил артиллерийским огнем на наступление друкари. Снаряды первых залпов разрывались в непосредственной близости от машин приманок, убивая и калеча осколками прикованных к ним людей. Пара метких попаданий разворотила ехавший впереди крупный грузовиков. Всполохи от взрыва добавили кровавых оттенков наступлению. После первых пристрелочных залпов, последовали другие, более точные. В один из ”Веномов”, что летел позади "Рейдера" Лернаэса, угодил снаряд, обдав их горячей волной воздуха и роем осколков, застучавших о борт "Рейдера". Один из кабалитов находившихся ближе всего к взрыву схватился за горло и через несколько мгновений повис на поручнях "Рейдера".  
\- Найатра, скинь балласт за борт. - ледяным тоном скомандовал драконт. Девушка, аккуратно отсоединив страховочный трос, что прикреплял ее к стойке у мачты, в одно движение прыгнула к умершему кабалиту. Резким взмахом меча она обрубила удерживающий его тело трос, и рывком скинула его за ноги за борт "Рейдера".  
Стоило только Найатре распрямиться, как Лернаэс в жутком грохоте расслышал приближающийся свист. Дернув "Рейдер" вверх и вбок, он увидел, как в нескольких сантиметрах от борта просвистел снаряд, что взрывом лишь сильнее подтолкнул Рейдер вверх. Найатра, вскрикнув, подлетела над палубой. От падения за борт девушку спасли только невероятно быстрые рефлексы. Эльдарка едва успела ухватиться за край эфирного паруса. Разряды электричества ударили по ее пальцам, но девушка, сжав зубы, не отпустила руку и приземлилась обратно, когда Лернаэс совершил еще один маневр. В спешке найдя кольцо страховочного троса, она прицепила его обратно к поясу. Судорожно вдыхая воздух, девушка поднялась на ноги и взглянула на ощетинившийся стволами и орудиями город, что обещал им неслыханное кровопролитие.  
\- По моей команде! Выходим из прикрытия и идем на максимальной скорости! - прокричала по дальней связи Ильтирана, но команды не последовало. Вместо этого все услышали, задыхающуюся эльдарку. Лернаэс видел, падающую Ильтирану, схватившуюся за грудь. Упав на палубу, она повернула голову в сторону его Рейдера. Драконту показалось, что его бывшая любовница сквозь линзы шлема смотрит на него. Сердце Лернаэса оборвалось. В переговорах кабала резко началась сумятица и неразбериха. Драконты один за другим начали оспаривать авторитеты друг друга, стараясь оказаться у власти в такой решающий момент.  
\- Прекратите эту грызню идиоты, - прокричал по дальней связи Лернаэс, - если мы не выйдем из этого укрытия, то нас перестреляют артиллерией. - Но его голос потонул в продолжающихся распрях между офицерами.  
Отключив переговоры других драконтов в своем шлеме, он скомандовал:  
\- Всем отрядам покинуть укрытия и выдвигаться на максимальной скорости в сторону города. - надеясь, что его команду услышали хотя бы его войска, Лернаэс вывел свой "Рейдер" из-за впереди идущей "Химеры" и направил всю свободную энергию с эфирных парусов на двигатели. Свист ветра в ушах приглушил даже звуки взрывов, что продолжали расцветать, посреди надвигающейся армады друкари.  
Первые линии укреплений стали стремительно приближаться, начиная огрызаться уже не только огнем артиллерии, но и стрельбой лазганов, автопушек, болтеров и даже танковых орудий. Обернувшись на мгновение назад, Лернаэс увидел, что большая часть сил кабала покинула укрытие и устремилась вслед за ним, открывая огонь по защитникам города. Стрельба друкари была не в пример точнее стрельбы обороняющихся, даже несмотря на высокую скорость их транспортов. Лернаэс видел, как подлетела башня одного из танков, боекомплект которой был подорван метким попаданием из темного копья. Казалось, даже виднелась голова командира танка, что высунулся из люка во время взрыва, теперь она летела отдельно от тела в сторону нападающих. Несколько выстрелов автопушки попали по Рейдеру Лернаэса. Один пробил двигательную установку, вызвав возгорание. Второй срикошетил от бронированного носа гравилета и попал одному из кабалитов в голову, разнеся ее на множество кровавых осколков. Третий попал в днище и повредил линии питания Рейдера, из-за чего тот начал резко терять мощность. Направив свой транспорт в сторону окопов, Лернаэс снес головы нескольким гвардейцам лезвиями на днище гравилета.   
Резкий спад мощности двигателя вынудил драконта, приземлить транспорт и дать команду о начале атаки. Приятный слуху Лернаэса стрекот осколочных винтовок перемежался выстрелами автоганов и лазганов. Все больше и больше войск друкари вступало в схватку. Окопы заполнились боевыми кличами и воплями раненых и умирающих. Музыка битвы придавала сил эльдарам и те сражались с удвоенной яростью и кровожадностью, даже не задумываясь о потерях или взятии пленных. Бегущая впереди Лернаэса Найатра, словно пантера, черной тенью налетела на комиссара, вдохновляющего своими речами бойцов в окопах. К удивлению девушки, мон’кей даже смог парировать первый ее удар и попытался контратаковать, целясь в шею эльдарки. Изящно уйдя в сторону, Найатра отсекла мощным ударом комиссару руку с саблей. Наслаждаясь криками боли, девушка и не заметила, как сзади к ней подобрался гвардеец, чтобы расстрелять вплотную из болтера. Выстрел из темного копья, снятого с поврежденного Рейдера, развалил наглеца надвое.  
\- Не увлекайся. Тебе это может стоить жизни. - сказал Лернаэс, мысленно благодаря фильтры своего шлема за герметичность и хорошую безотказную работу. Запахи горелой плоти и расплавленных остатков брони гвардейца, смешиваясь, оказывали поистине тошнотворный эффект на эльдара. Девушка хмыкнула в ответ на его реплику и отрубила голову комиссару, что уже тянулся к болт пистолету.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что они смогут что-то сделать мне. То ты ошибаешься! - фыркнув ответила Найатра.  
\- Я не думаю. Я знаю! - язвительно ответил Лернаэс, пробивая выстрелом из темного копья борт Химеры, что поворачивала в их сторону башню. - Не упивайся отдельным убийством или дуэлью, подобное бахвальство оставь ведьмам. Твоя задача убивать и оставаться живой. Поняла? - вместо ответа Найатра кивнула, ровно в тот момент, когда подбитая Лернаэсом Химера взорвалась яркой вспышкой.  
Вскоре окопы были захвачены и войска друкари ринулись вглубь города, перелетая невысокие стены на гравилетах. Лернаэс вместе с Найатрой заскочили на один из Рейдеров и ринулись вглубь города. Гвардейцы и силы самообороны города не сдавались без боя. Друкари приходилось проливать кровь за каждый дом или улицу, но их яростный натиск был подобен пожару, что захлестнул город. К середине ночи захваченной оказалась половина всей территории.  
Остановившись перевести дух, в одной из комнат помпезно выглядящей ратуши, Лернаэс перезарядил последнюю обойму для темного копья и выругался. Одна из пуль тяжелого стаббера пробила пластину брони и застряла в животе. К счастью для драконта, она же и не давала ему истечь кровью, поскольку засела неглубоко.  
\- Проклятый мон’кей! Он таки меня достал! - сказал Лернаэс, переводя дух и смотря в окно на ночную перестрелку, освещенную выстрелами лазганов и автоганов. - С наступлением ночи они стали стрелять еще хуже. Но эта тварь решила, просто выпустить в меня всю обойму. Надеясь, что хоть одна пуля в меня попадет.  
\- Мой мудрый воин, тебя нужно перевязать!  
\- Оставь, - отмахнулся Лернаэс, - у тебя нету ни аптечки, ни тканей для перевязки. Надо найти остальных наших бойцов, чтобы скоординировать атаку дальше. Сегодняшняя ночь будет бессонной. Надо реализовать все преимущества, что у нас пока есть. Если только эти умалишенные не вцепятся друг другу в глотку.  
\- Ты про остальных драконтов?  
\- А про кого же еще. Паранойя этих идиотов сейчас будет нашим самым главным врагом. Убедить их договориться будет невероятно сложно.  
\- Ты популярнее остальных драконтов в войсках кабала. - резонно заметила Найатра.  
\- Это и очень большой минус. Остальные драконты меньше всего хотят видеть меня у власти, на месте Ильтираны. - после недолгой паузы Лернаэс произнес.- Какая же она дура. Она, скорее всего, в приступах паранойи просто забыла. От столь частого употребления ее любимого наркотика, может быть остановка сердца.  
\- Еще скажи, что соболезнуешь ее смерти! - обиженно фыркнула Найатра, потирая ушибленную в бою щеку. Один из гвардейцев решил попытать счастья с ней в ближнем бою и подкрался сзади, с заклинившим лазганом в качестве дубины. К сожалению для него, чуткость ушей эльдарки ее не подвела и голова этого гвардейца лежала отрубленной у входа в зал.  
\- Нет. Она сама виновата в том, что с ней случилось. Я ненавижу ее, за недальновидность и то положение, в котором сейчас оказался кабал. И мы.  
\- И что будем делать? - спросила девушка, садясь на пол и начиная жевать найденный где-то протеиновый батончик.  
\- Консолидировать войска. Захватить город. Найти портальную установку Ильтираны. Затем забрать рабов из лагеря и валить на чертов Коммораг. Стерев из памяти это песчаное подобие планеты.  
\- Зачем стирать его из памяти? - хищно ухмыльнулась Найатра. - Если потом можно будет вместе вернуться и напомнить этому миру о том, насколько ужасен и могущественен кабал ”Пылающих Солнц”.  
\- Ха, - хмыкнул Лернаэс, - если бы это было так просто.  
Затем чуткие уши Лернаэса услышали отдаленные раскаты грома. Высунувшись в окно он обомлел от ужаса. Небо было усеяно десятками десантных капсул. Лернаэс знал кто за ними пришел. Он также знал, что они принесут смерть кабалу.  
\- Бери оружие, - прошептал драконт, - и Живо на выход! - прокричал он, перепугав Найатру до ужаса.  
Дважды повторять девушке не пришлось. Словно молния она выбежала из комнаты. В парадном холле ратуши, на первом этаже, эльдарка уже стояла с надетым на голову шлемом и обнаженным оружием, готовая встретить любую угрозу. Уже собираясь выйти на центральную площадь города, она увидела приземление десантной капсулы. Раздробив один из безвкусных монументов своим приземлением, капсула опустила аппарели, по которым тут же выбежало отделение тактических десантников. Из близлежащих домов, еще не захваченных друкари, послышались крики радости и ликования. Имперские войска приветствовали своих спасителей. Один из десантников заметил стоящую в холле Найатру, оторопевшую от появления столь грозного врага. Девушка видела, словно в замедленной съемке, как медленно ствол болтера поднимается, нацеливаясь на ее голову. Вспышка выстрела показалась ей одновременно прекрасной и ужасной. Найатра готова была поклясться, что она слышала Голос Голодной ***** что нашептывал что-то, нежно и ласково, умолял ее не двигаться. Принять сладкую смерть и получить поцелуй сладострастных уст, что пожрали бы ее душу. Вместо попадания из болтера она почувствовала толчок в спину. Лернаэс со всей силы толкнул ее, увлекая за собой на пол, под прикрытие помпезных, массивных колонн, что украшали вход.  
\- Ты совсем утратила разум и хочешь побыстрее найти смерть? - прошипел Лернаэс, - Нам нужен гравибайк. Срочно! - сказав это, Лернаэс поморщился от боли, но от Найатры его лицо было закрыто шлемом.  
Укрываясь от болтерного огня, двое эльдар побежали в ту сторону, где они последний раз видели несколько гравибайков кабала. Увидев один из таких, Лернаэс выругался. Нужный им транспорт стоял во дворе полуразрушенного дома, в окружении спорящих о чем-то кабалитов. Драконт узнал, по условным обозначениям, подчиненных своего самого ненавистного соперника среди других офицеров кабала.  
\- Проклятье! Нам нужен этот гравибайк!  
\- Может поищем другой? - спросила девушка.  
\- У нас нет времени на это! Воевать сразу с двумя армиями кабалу не под силу. Тем более с такой, что только что явилась на сцену столь эффектно.  
К счастью для Лернаэса и Найатры, звук болтерной стрельбы неподалеку отвлек бойцов кабала и они устремились занимать оборонительные позиции. Решив, что это как раз их шанс, любовники побежали к гравибайку со всех ног. Запрыгнув на него, Найатра включила зажигание. Громкий старт двигателя привлек внимание последнего из убегавших бойцов кабала. Развернувшись в сторону любовников севших на гравибайк, кабалит, не целясь, выстрелил в них очередью отравленных осколков. Найатра дернула руль вбок, уходя от выстрелов, но почувствовала всем телом, каждой нервной клеткой, как один из снарядов попал в Лернаэса. Драконт застонал от боли. Сжав до хруста зубы, он не позволил агонии тела взять над собой верх. Эльдар чувствовал, как ужасное жжение разливается по его телу, как каждый затронутый ядом нерв вспыхивает от боли словно костер.  
\- Держись, мой мудрый воин, - прошептала Найатра, - Умоляю тебя! Заклинаю всеми Темными Музами! Только держись. Не умирай!  
\- Рано тебе еще надеяться на мою смерть. - прошептал Лернаэс, крепче ухватываясь за талию своей любовницы. - Вези нас к тому месту, где началась атака на город. Нужно найти тело Ильтираны или место, где она могла уронить портальную установку.  
Повинуясь приказу, Найатра направила гравибайк в сторону городской стены. Избегая, планомерно надвигающихся на позиции друкари космодесантников, а также ожесточенных стычек между войсками кабала, гвардией и силами самообороны планеты.  
Лавируя по улицам, перескакивая из одного двора в другой, любовники добрались до стены города. Секция стены, с которой началась атака, вся была утыкана оплавленными дырами от попадания темных копий. За стеной все еще были видны зарева пожаров от горящей техники. Направив гравицикл вверх, Найатра аккуратно остановила его на гребне стены, чтобы осмотреть происходящее внизу.  
\- Проклятье! - в сердцах воскликнула Найатра, - Кто-то из кабалитов уже осматривает то место. Где померла наша дражайшая миледи архонт.  
\- Сколько их? - Едва слышно спросил Лернаэс. Найатра чувствовала, что его руки все слабее держатся за ее талию. Драконт уже больше наваливался на девушку, чем держался за нее.  
\- Мой мудрый воин, тебе нужен отдых. - повернувшись назад, сказала Найатра.  
\- Отдых мне не поможет. - хрипло кашлянув, ответил Лернаэс, - Я уже почти мертвец. Пуля, от падения на пол в ратуше, зашла глубже и повредила что-то внутри. Голодная Сука все настойчивее требует меня к себе.  
Слова возражения застряли в горле Найатры. Липкий, мерзкий холод пробежался по спине девушки, а предательская слеза страха и боли скатилась по щеке. Найатре вновь показалось, что она слышит Голос Голодной Суки, но теперь это был не ласковый шепот. Нет, это был издевательский смех старухи, что занесла длинные, выщербленные ножницы над нитями их судеб. Собравшись с духом и прогнав наваждение, Найатра попыталась придать своему голосу уверенности:   
\- Нам нужна аптечка. Я не позволю тебе, так бесславно умереть от ран!  
\- Даже если ты вытащишь пулю, то с ядом ты справиться не сможешь никак. Его мало попало в кровь, но за последнее время я этой крови потерял столько... Даже такого количества хватит чтобы обеспечить мне мучительную смерть. Я протяну... день, может два.  
\- Хватит разговоров! - Сурово отрезала Найатра и направила гравицикл вниз.  
Осторожно петляя между укреплениями, она подлетела к одному из разбитых "Рейдеров", чтобы осмотреть небольшой багажный отсек в кормовой части. Когда она увидела там аптечку, то давно позабытые эмоции радости и облегчения захлестнули ее. Подбежав с драгоценной ношей к Лернаэсу, она увидела, что тот слез с гравибайка и спрятался за телами убитых гвардейцев. Найатра юркнула рядом с ним и заметила, что драконт, смотря в прицел, целится из темного копья в одного из кабалитов.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спросила она шепотом.  
\- Читаю по губам. Один из этих идиотов догадался снять шлем. Они не нашли портальной установки. Тело Ильтираны с ними. У одного из них ее иссушающий клинок.  
Страх и ужас вновь своими когтями вцепились в душу Найатры. Ей показалось, что мир вокруг нее стал терять свои очертания и его заволокло дымом пожарищ, что пахли горелой плотью сотен убитых друкари.  
\- Мы, считай, уже мертвы. - обреченно прошептала Найатра.  
\- Нет. Портальная установка была с ней. Пошли. Поищем себе укрытие и спрячем байк в укромном месте.  
Девушка помогла Лернаэсу встать, и они пошли в сторону одного из входов в подземную сеть укреплений, что находилась под стеной. Ведя байк за руль в сторону развороченных ворот. Вступая в темноту подземных коридоров, Найатра прислушивалась к каждому шороху или постороннему звуку. Девушка хотела было даже снять шлем чтобы лучше слышать, но Лернаэс остановил ее.  
Укрытие любовники нашли в одном из складов с аммуницией, что пустовал заброшенный. Уложив Лернаэса на пол, Найатра достала аптечку и принялась обрабатывать его раны, аккуратно снимая с него броню, что была вся в сколах и вмятинах. Девушка чувствовала, сколь сильны были страдания ее возлюбленного. Эманации боли словно бы струйками запахов изысканного блюда вырывались из его ран. Достав пулю и ее осколки, продезинфицировав рану, девушка принялась аккуратно ее зашивать. Второе ранение выглядело куда хуже. Покрасневшая кожа вокруг раны говорила о том, что организм Лернаэса все еще борется с ядом, но синюшняя кожа в самом центре указывала на неминуемое и очень скорое поражение. Достав отравленный осколок, Найатра начала зашивать и эту рану, понимая, что обрекает своего возлюбленного на медленную смерть.  
Обойдя склад, она нашла большое количество мешковины и даже разорванную маскировочную сеть, которой укрыла гравибайк. Подложив мешковину под Лернаэса, она помогла ему устроиться поудобнее и легла рядом, прижавшись к плечу.  
\- Знаешь, о чем я думаю? - спросил шепотом Лернаэс, - Инкубы Ильтираны!  
\- А причем здесь они? - удивилась Найатра.  
\- Она всегда ходила повсюду с ними, они ни на шаг от нее не отставали.  
\- Я все еще не понимаю, куда ты клонишь?  
\- Их не было с ней во время последней атаки! Она оставила их в лагере! - Лернаэса словно бы поразило молнией, несмотря на свои раны он едва не вскочил от озарившей его мысли. Найатре пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не дать ему встать, - Она оставила их охранять портальную установку! - В глазах драконта вновь загорелась искра надежды, что уже, казалось, затухла под гнетом произошедшего. Он только что нашел способ спастись и это придавало ему сил.  
\- Мы сейчас никуда не пойдем. Что толку от того... даже если мы сможем найти эту установку, если ты будешь хладным трупом у меня на руках! - сказала девушка, надавив рукой на грудь Лернаэса, не давая ему встать. Взгляд драконта злобно сверлил подчиненную, но она оставалась непреклонна.  
\- Ты права. Мне нужно хотя бы попытаться восстановить силы. - поддавшись на уговоры, прошептал он.   
Найатра лежала рядом со своим возлюбленным, чувствуя, как жизненные силы постепенно покидают его. Она боялась, что подобный отдых был лишен всякого смысла. В разум девушки закрадывались мысли и о том, что ее возлюбленный мог и не проснуться вовсе, скончавшись от яда во сне. Отогнав дурные мысли и убедившись в том, что Лернаэс крепко спит, она обыскала складское помещение еще раз. К своему великому счастью эльдарка нашла ящик с консервированным мясом грокса. Кто-то из местных разломал его, но не смог все унести. Открыв штыком своей осколочной винтовки одну из банок, она принюхалась к запаху мяса. Букет запахов был незамысловат и прост, но сейчас он показался девушке вкуснее ароматов редких деликатесов, что подавались на званых ужинах архонта.   
Собрав несколько банок, она подошла к Лернаэсу, но не решилась будить его, вместо этого, начала есть сама, жадно отправляя куски мяса пальцами в рот. Открывая вторую банку консервов, эльдарка услышала шум вдали коридоров. Аккуратно положив свою трапезу на пол, девушка встала и взяв в руки меч, вышла в коридор. Найатра вся обратилась в слух. Даже закрыла глаза, позволяя своим чутким ушам делать свою работу. Шаги. Она точно слышит шаги. Тяжелые. Значит не эльдары, а эти новые враги, что так сильно напугали Лернаэса. Девушка слышала о них рассказы еще от своей матери, что сталкивалась с подобными генетически улучшенными мон’кеями. Живучесть, далеко за пределами любого мон’кея и такая же сила. Скорость реакции, что не сильно уступает эльдарской. Смертоносность этих противников сложно было переоценить.  
”Мне нужно спрятаться и проследить, чтобы они не нашли Лернаэса.” - думала про себя девушка, - ”Если они его найдут, то он будет для них легкой добычей.”  
Отыскав укромное место на вершине галереи, ведущей в сторону где она слышала шаги, Найатра замерла и принялась ждать. Скоро из-за одного из поворотов вышли три фигуры. Трое космодесантников, Адептус Астартес, как их называют мон’кеи. Двое из них были вооружены обычными болтерами. Последний, со знаками отличия на наплечниках и богато украшенной головой дракона, выдыхающего пламя, на груди, был вооружен силовым мечом и плазменным пистолетом. Если они и переговаривались о чем-то, то Найатра не слышала слов. Даже издалека они казались огромными великанами. Ужас, что затаился внутри девушки, вновь выпустил когти и подмял под себя всю браваду и спутал все планы. В голове у девушки осталась только одна мысль:  
”Бежать. Разбудить Лернаэса и бежать. Привязать его цепью или чем-нибудь еще к себе, чтобы не упал и лететь в лагерь.”  
Спустившись с галереи, она услышала, что шаги остановились. Замерев, словно статуя, Найатра вновь начала прислушиваться, стараясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. Стук был такой громкий, что ей казалось, что он один мог выдать ее местоположение врагам. Шаги вновь начались. Найатра старалась идти осторожно и тихо, словно крадущийся гиринкс, мягко и плавно делая каждый шаг. Девушка понимала, что она не успевает скрыться от мон'ки. Вскоре трое ее преследователей выйдут в длинный коридор и она окажется у них, как на ладони. Постаравшись ускориться, чтобы скрыться из виду, девушка случайно задела носком сапога рокритовый обломок лежащий на полу.   
Проклиная все, эльдарка тут же устремилась прочь, обратно к Лернаэсу, стараясь при этом бежать максимально тихо. Шаги преследователей стали быстрее, но не превратились в бег. Разорвав дистанцию, Найатра остановилась прислушаться. Преследователи явно шли с осторожностью, ожидая засад и ловушек.  
”Они идут быстро. У меня возможно пара минут.”  
Вбежав в складское помещение, где спал Лернаэс, Найатра принялась будить его. Пробуждение драконта было очень тяжелым. Кровь, из лопнувших сосудов в глазах, заставила Найатру ужаснуться. Кашлянув, он попытался встать, но едва не упал от слабости. Девушка подхватила его, помогая подняться на ноги и прошептала, словно боялась, что ее уже могут услышать:  
\- Держись, за мной идут мон’кеи в броне.  
\- Как ты умудрилась их за собой привести?  
\- Они в любом случае бы сюда пришли. Они сломили сопротивление в городе и уже обыскивают эти подземелья.  
\- Тогда дела кабала совсем плохи. Возможно даже хуже чем мои сейчас.  
Найатра быстро схватила несколько консервных банок, закинула их в поясную сумку и, помогая Лернаэсу идти, пошла к спрятанному под маскировочной сетью гравициклу. Оторвав кусок маскировочной ткани, она соорудила подобие троса, которым обвязала себя и своего возлюбленного. Достаточно плотно, чтобы он не свалился во время езды на гравицикле.  
\- Нет смысла выводить байк на воздух. Запускай двигатель прямо сейчас, полетим по коридорам на нем. Я уже точно не способен бежать, а от них тем более не убегу. Чего ждешь, стартуй. - заплетающимся языком проговорил Лернаэс.  
Сев на гравицикл Найатра включила зажигание и убедившись в том, что драконт не свалится по пути, поехала вперед. Если бы не знаменитая эльдарская скорость рефлексов и молниеносная реакция, то она бы разбилась о первый же встреченный резкий поворот. К счастью для нее это был далеко не первый полет на таком транспорте. Найатра успешно вылетела из ворот, ведущих наружу, из подземной сети укреплений. В спину любовникам ударили первые лучи рассветного солнца. Отряда, что пытался найти портальную установку, уже не было на том месте. Пожары и горящие остовы разбитой техники уже потухли или уже почти догорели. Где-то вдалеке еще слышались звуки перестрелки, но у Найатры не возникало и мысли о том, чтобы лететь туда и наладить с кем-то связь, а тем более, вступить в бой.   
На стремительном гравицикле пара эльдар довольно быстро пересекла пустошь. Кроваво-красные лучи рассвета еще не успели смениться на обычный дневной свет, как они уже подлетели к лагерю.   
\- Маскировочные поля все еще активны. Значит до лагеря все еще никто не добрался. - предположила Найатра.  
\- Я бы не был в этом так уверен. Среди этих ”космодесантников”, как их называют мон’кеи, бывают очень опытные воины и полководцы. Так что я не стал бы их недооценивать.  
Направив гравицикл в центр лагеря, Найатра увидела, что большая часть палаток была разрушена или сожжена. Надежда, еще теплившаяся в ее сердце, начала стремительно угасать. Единственным целым шатром оставался центральный. Шатер архонта. В лагере не было ни следов кабалитов, ни следов рабов, он был пуст и покинут. Подъехав к шатру архонта, Найатра помогла Лернаэсу спуститься с гравицикла. Поддерживая драконта под плечо одной рукой и во второй держа его меч, она пошла в сторону шатра. Сердце девушки грозилось вырваться из груди от того, насколько сильно она переживала сейчас за свою судьбу и судьбу своего умирающего спутника. Отодвинув полог шатра и войдя внутрь, девушка увидела настоящее поле битвы. Множество кабалитов лежали на полу, убитые, изрубленные клейвами. Среди тел кабалитов также лежали и тела пяти инкубов, сопровождающих Ильтирану повсеместно. Шестой инкуб, раненый, сидел у трона архонта и тяжело дышал.  
\- Вы все же пришли. - прохрипел он. Ошарашенная Найатра даже не нашла слов чтобы ответить ему сразу. Инкубы Ильтираны всегда сохраняли молчание и никто не видел, чтобы они разговаривали с кем-то, - Госпожа говорила о том, что вы придете, что догадаетесь. Только вот вы опоздали.  
\- О чем ты говоришь? - прошипел Лернаэс.  
\- Мне не нужно говорить. За меня все скажет моя госпожа. - в руке у инкуба оказался голосвиток, похожий на те, что Ильтирана любила использовать для передачи очень важных сообщений.   
Такие голосвитки открывали свое содержимое только адресату. Бросив голосвиток Найатре, инкуб замер. Девушка даже не пыталась понять, мертв он или просто старается не двигаться, дабы не бередить раны. Взяв голосвиток в руки, Найатра активировала его и вложила в ладонь Лернаэса. Засветившись бледно-зеленым светом, голосвиток спроэцировал в центр шатра изображение лица Ильтираны.  
\- Мой дорогой Лернаэс, - начала говорить голограмма. - Если ты это слышишь, то меня нет в живых. На подобный сентиментальный шаг меня сподвиг ты. Кто еще во всем кабале мог спланировать такое покушение, что едва не прикончило меня? На это был способен только ты. Знай же, что тем самым образом ты обрек весь кабал на смерть. Портальная установка, что ты так сильно сейчас хочешь заполучить, пропала. Ее сорвало взрывом и унесло ветром в глубь пустошей. Во время боя, из-за твоего покушения, я и не заметила этого. Когда же бой закончился, началась песчаная буря, что похоронила под тоннами песка наш билет домой. Знал бы ты, как я была на тебя зла. Думаешь, я не догадалась, о нет. Мой дорогой. Не считай меня за наивную дуру, как ту, что ты выбрал себе в любовницы вместо меня. - Найатра, в ответ на реплику архонта, сжала от злости губы так, что они стали похожи на красную линию. - Я думала, по-началу, казнить тебя прилюдно. Потом задумалась о том, что я могу извлечь выгоду из подобной ситуации. Насладиться как ты, о подлый змей, стараешься вывернуться из самолично организованной ловушки. Выживаешь, придумываешь все новые тактические решения. Ох, твой гениальный ум стратега. Он доставил мне столько удовольствия. Повеселил меня неимоверно! Теперь же, когда ты все знаешь, я жду тебя в объятьях Голодной Суки. Мой возлюбленный.  
Когда запись закончилась из под шлема инкуба раздался хриплый смех. Силы оставили Лернаэса и он упал на пол, сломленный этими новостями. По щекам Найатры струились слезы. Она была еще слишком молода чтобы так бесславно умереть, вдали от Комморага, на песчаной планете проклятого Империума. Рухнув на колени она зарыдала. Лернаэс провел рукой по спине Найатры, стараясь ее успокоить.  
\- Беги отсюда. Возьми гравицикл, заправь его. Возьми все оружие, что найдешь, еду и воду, и беги отсюда.  
\- Ты во всем этом виноват! - прокричала в истерике Найатра.  
\- Да. Получается что так, - устало улыбнулся Лернаэс, - столько сил потрачено впустую. Столько воинов погибло из-за ничего. Какая жестокая ирония.  
Вместо ответа девушка лишь стукнула кулаком по груди Лернаэса, и сквозь слезы прошептала:  
\- И что мне сейчас делать?  
\- Я уже сказал. Беги отсюда, спрячься на дне улья, в главном городе огромное подземелье, нагромождение из зданий строившихся одно поверх другого на протяжении сотен если не тысяч лет. Если ты захочешь, то тебя там никто не найдет.  
\- Какой смысл в такой жизни?  
\- Зачем тебе искать в этом смысл или цель. Выживание уже само по себе смысл и цель одновременно.  
\- А что ты? - спустя какое-то время произнесла Найатра.  
\- Я, - задумавшись прошептал Лернаэс, - я уже мертв. Боль покинула меня, вместе с ней вскоре покинет и жизнь. Голодная Сука уже разинула свою ненасытную пасть дабы вцепиться в мою душу.  
\- Нет... Нет... не уходи! Я не смогу без тебя!  
\- Сможешь, даже больше. Ты должна. Поскольку это будет значить, что все наши старания за эти дни были не зря. Все смерти нашего кабала не будут бессмысленными, если ты останешься жива. Да и мои старания, и моя смерть обретут какой-то смысл.  
Лернаэс протянул руку чтобы погладить возлюбленную по щеке, но его рука бессильно упала на песок. Девушка аккуратно подняла ее и поднесла к своей щеке, нежно поглаживая. Рука была ледяная, почти как у мертвеца. Повинуясь неожиданному порыву Найатра подарила своему возлюбленному поцелуй. Оторвавшись от губ драконта она увидела, что жизнь оставила Лернаэса, его взгляд застыл, а дыхание остановилось. Крепко обняв остывающее тело драконта, девушка не могла сдержать слез. Даже несмотря на всю обиду и злобу, эта смерть яркой раной резонировала в душе эльдарки. Далекий шум мощных двигателей не дал должным образом оплакать ей смерть возлюбленного. Вытерев рукой слезы, девушка вскочила, в холодной ярости готовясь продать свою жизнь подороже, вопреки словам Лернаэса. К лагерю летел огромный транспорт. Тяжеловооруженный, бронированный, Найатра видела изображения подобных ему. Мон’кеи называли его ”Громовой Ястреб”. Спрятавшись за пологом шатра, девушка наблюдала за ним сквозь небольшую дыру.   
Сделав круг над лагерем, челнок приземлился почти в самом центре, буквально в десяти метрах от эльдарки. С легким гулом десантный трап челнока опустился. Внутри стояла фигура в силовой броне, но она сильно отличалась от тех, что Найатра видела до этого. Размерами он уступал космодесантникам.  
"Значит это обычный мон'кей. Но в такой богатой броне? Возможно это тот самый губернатор, о котором говорила Ильтирана!" - лихорадочно размышляла эльдарка.  
Спустившись вниз, встав почти у самого входа в шатер, фигура остановилась. Осмотрев периметр, таинственный человек произнес на эльдарском:  
\- Выходи, я вижу тебя, - для Найатры эти слова были подобны удару молота. Искаженные воксом они все же были прекрасно понятны эльдарке, что указывало на большое мастерство говорившего.  
\- Мон’кей, говорящий на эльдарском, - одними губами изумленно прошептала девушка, - как такое возможно?  
\- Выходи добровольно, или я залью этот шатер огнем.  
\- Живой я вам не дамся! - прокричала девушка, вылетая из шатра и целясь мечом в голову наглеца. Найатра собрала всю накопившуюся ярость, помножила ее на боль от потери возлюбленного и вложила их в боевой клич и последний удар.  
Человек в силовой броне среагировала молниеносно, его движения были на удивление плавны и отточены. Он отступил на один шаг, выхватывая меч из-за спины, и блокировал удар Найатры. Вспышка от столкновения силовых полей была такой силы, что едва не ослепила кабалитку. Натиск Найатры заставил фигуру в броне отступить. К изумлению девушки, с другой стороны спины противника вылезло орудие на штанге и нацелилось прямо на ее голову.  
\- Ты не успеешь, одновременно увернуться от выстрела и отбить мою атаку. Сдавайся!  
\- Так я и поверила жалкому мон’кею, что ты оставишь меня живой! - прокричала Найатра.  
\- А мне поверишь? - прозвучал женский голос из глубины десантного отделения. Повнимательней разглядев говорившую, девушка обомлела. В темноте стояла эльдарка затянутая в комбинезон похожий на те, что носят ведьмы Комморага. В руках она держала бласт пистолет нацеленный на голову Найатры. Ее глаза смеялись, смотря на кабалитку, а длинные, огненно-рыжие волосы уложенные в высокий хвост развевал ветер. Пока девушка пыталась осознать происходящее, фигура в броне перехватила ее руку и вывихнув, выбила меч из рук, а затем уложила борцовским приемом на землю. Уткнувшись лицом в песок, кабалитка почувствовала, как ее обыскивают, проводя по всему телу руками.  
\- Неплохой мечик! - произнесла подошедшая, таинственная эльдарка.  
\- Не смей его трогать! - сквозь слезы прошипела Найатра.  
\- А я и не собираюсь. Ты закончил, источничек боли? - из уст ведьмы эти слова прозвучали, как ласковое обращение любовницы, а не как слова госпожи своему рабу, что еще сильнее удивило девушку.  
Найатру резким движением подняли на ноги и развернули. Шлем силовой брони раскрылся словно раковина моллюска. На нее смотрели голубые глаза мужчины средних лет. Лицо его перечеркивал длинный узкий шрам, а светлые волосы были коротко подстрижены.  
\- Мы здесь закончили, берем ее и улетаем.  
\- Слушаюсь! - сказала ведьма и оглушила Найатру ударом по голове.


End file.
